Lydia (Skyrim)
is a follower obtained in Dragonsreach upon completion of the Dragon Rising quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She receives the title of Housecarl from Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, after he or she is promoted to the title of Thane. As Housecarl, she is sworn to protect the Dragonborn with her life. If the Dragonborn possesses the Amulet of Mara, Lydia becomes a candidate for marriage. Follower Lydia can die if she does not get the opportunity to heal herself when knocked down. This can happen if she gets caught in a Dragon attack, or if she is mobbed by enemies who attack simultaneously. If the Dragonborn and Lydia part ways, she returns to Dragonsreach or Breezehome. If enough time was spent with her, she gifts the Dragonborn with an item upon reuniting with her. As with some other Melee-oriented followers, she has tendency to simply rush into combat which unless babysat accordingly, may lead to her death. Equipment Lydia's default armor is steel armor, boots, greaves, and shield. She only uses the shield if the best melee weapon in her inventory is One-Handed. She does not equip a helmet, but she can if she is given one. She equips armor given to her as well, if its armor rating surpasses that of her default equipment. She also wears any ring or necklace given her by the Dragonborn, which can be useful due to the added effects these items may have. Lydia's default weapon is a Steel sword. If her sword is removed or if opponents are out of melee range, she uses a Hunting Bow, with an infinite supply of what appear to be iron arrows (the arrows cannot be collected by the player). Similar to her melee weapon and armor, she can be given stronger arrows and a stronger bow. Known Bugs *Sometimes if seriously injured in combat, she will crawl and continue to crawl after combat has concluded despite full health. To fix this, fast-travel to another location or restart the game from the desktop. (PC) *(PC, XBOX, PS3) There is currently a bug where you can't marry her, even if you have the Amulet of Mara. This can be bypassed by using the console (PC), clicking on her then typing Addfac 19809 1. Then talking to her with the Amulet of Mara equipped. *Sometimes when she is killed she can randomly appear dead in rooms when you buy a house and also randomly appear dead once you are in a wedding ceremony with another NPC, which will force the person you are about to marry to leave and dislike you. However, there is a way to fix this. Go to console, enter '''a2c94.resurrect '''and then you can marry anyone you want. She will return to Dragonsreach, and will be a hireable companion again. *(XBOX) Sometimes if you fire her and then rehire her after following her to a different room the equipment you gave her will be unequipped until you fast travel or until you exit the current room you are in. (PC) This can also happen when she is temporarily replaced as a follower by Farkas during the Proving Honor quest. When you return to Whiterun to retrieve her, she is wearing her default gear rather than the equipment you gave her. Can't say I blame her, though. I wish I could change into pajamas when I sleep. Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Characters